Meanwhile, in Plegia
by Kit-Cat Star
Summary: The shepherds are forced to escape Plegia on foot after Emmeryn's death instead of meeting Olivia. In order to gather information on Gangrel's always-nearing army as well as spy on Plegia's out breaking rebellions, Robin leads a small team into the heart of Plegia while pretending to be Plegian. Takes place during Chapter 10, sort of an AU.


**Section A**

 **Part One - Meanwhile, in Plegia**

 **Full Summary:** After Emmeryn's death, Olivia isn't able to meet the Sheppards with carriages. Instead they are forced to escape Plegia on foot over the course of several weeks while avoiding the Grimeal and thugs alike. In order to gather information on Gangrel's always-nearing army as well as spy on Plegia's out breaking rebellions, Robin leads a small team into the heart of Plegia while pretending to be citizens of Plegia and hiding their true identities.

 **Pairings:** No pairings planned.

 **Other:** Replaces Chapter 10 of Fire Emblem Awakening.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night - that was all Robin thought, anyway, as the troops evacuated Plegia. Cliche, but the truth.

The time was a few nights following the Exalt Emmeryn's death, and the troops were still grieving for the sacrifices of the Exalt and her Pegasus Knights. They were all hit hard, as Emmeryn was peaceful and never wished harm on others. She had been a splendid ruler. Chrom and Lissa, siblings to Emmeryn, were the biggest grievers, of course. No one could blame the two mourning the death of their older sister.

Robin, however, was not quite sure how to feel. Although Robin had hardly known the ruler, Emmeryn was still important to her friends - sadness? And Robin's plan had failed in the end, leading to her death - guilt? Instead of just choosing one emotion, however, Robin made herself feel horrible by feeling overwhelmed by both guilt and sadness.

But Chrom had assured her that it was not her fault. It was King Gangrel of the Plegians who had sentenced Emmeryn to death, after all, and it had been the Exalt's choice to take that fateful step that changed everyone's lives.

Robin still felt responsible - 'survivor's guilt', she supposed.

"Is it my fault?" she whispered (she had never been one to follow Chrom's every word, anyway).

"Oh, did you say something, Robin?" Lissa asked her, and Robin nearly jumped. She had almost forgotten that they were still escaping Plegia in order to secure more troops and a better plan to stop Gangrel. All of the "high ranking" individuals such as Chrom, Lissa, and Maribelle were put in the middle of the traveling party in order to be safer from attackers. Apparently that included Robin, and so she spent most of the journey traveling next to Lissa on foot due to lack of horses. Robin agreed with the plan, as someone such as Lissa might not think to watch out for anyone who wished to harm her, but knew that Chrom and herself were two of the strongest Shepherds and would be valuable against bandits or members of the Plegian army.

"No, nothing important," Robin replied with a reassuring smile. But she was frustrated because she hated how few their numbers were in a territory so dangerous and so high in enemies. All the army was doing was running. Running, running, running - and it was starting to tire Robin out.

 _It could be worse,_ Robin thought. _We could be dead._

Then she remembered the Pegasus Knight's deaths again, and Robin realized how close to 'the worst' it had come to.

* * *

Ylisse's army had split up so that Gangrel could not track them so were divided into four groups, with Ferox soldiers mixed in. The Khans of Ferox, Basilio and Flavia, each lead a group, and a Ylissean general led the third group. The fourth and last group contained the Shepherds and a few more soldiers. The non-Shepherds were led by a man known as General Yvon, a loyal Emmeryn-supporter and rigid Plegian-hater.

However, Yvon's personality rendered him often unable to look Robin, a woman of unknown origin, in the eyes. Robin was looked down on simply because she had no memory, which meant that she could have been a spy. Tharja was also not always favored, even more so than Robin. Yvon and his men knew Tharja only as the "Plegian traitor" and did not think that she had switched sides for good. It was because of because of the distrust that Tharja and Robin had almost bonded.

But while Robin was friends with the other Shepherds, Tharja did not always get along with them, further solidifying the thought that she did not belong with the rest. The Shepherds were at least polite to Tharja, but the dark mage did not seem to want to interact with them most of the time. And they were very friendly with Robin as her plans had saved them before. Robin was glad for their support, although she would have also liked to have General Yvon's respect as well since he was such a high ranking official. It would have been almost perfect if the General's men would stop giving her the evil eye.

That was what motivated Robin to almost _wish_ for an attack, if only for Robin and Tharja to be able to prove their loyalty to Ylisse - as if Robin had not done so plenty of times already.

However, her almost-wish came true that night. Some ruffians not affiliated with Gangrel's army were caught looting their supplies one night, captured, and brought to Chrom's attention.

"What do you suggest we do with them, milord?" Frederick asked as he pushed a few thugs over to where Chrom had been talking to Robin. The tactician and the prince looked over to the bandits in question as a few others gathered.

"It might be easier to let them go, but they could spread word of our location to Gangrel," Chrom said. "What do you think, Robin?"

"Hmm..." Robin thought about the situation for a few minutes. "I think that we should see what they have to say for themselves." She turned to the closest Plegian, cloak swaying around her. "Why did you venture into our camp?"

"W-wait! We only wanted a little gold!" the prisoner said. "We heard rumors of a powerful army passing by, and we just thought - "

"We thought ya were just mercenaries," another finished. "Work's been hard lately, but a buncha rebellions sprung up after that woman died, and ya could've been one of them." More Ylissian soldiers came to see the commotion, curious to see what was happening.

"Rebellions..." Chrom echoed, almost sadly. "So you thought we were part of this Plegian rebellion?"

"Yes! We didn't know ya were the Ylissian army or else we woulda never stolen! Honest!" the first bandit exclaimed.

"Then I say we let them go free," Robin decided. "Give them a _little_ gold and have them support the idea of a big, scary army - one too big to attack or steal from, and made up of Plegians - not Ylisseans! Even better if they join this rebellion, too, which could only help our cause if Gangrel was given another problem." In other words - bribe the bandits with gold to oppose the Mad King.

Chrom looked as if he was about to agree, but before he could a jeer ran out from the amassing crowd that had gathered to watch the fates of the bandits. "But aren't you only saying that 'cause you're on Plegia's side?"

Silence. Robin realized it must have been one of Yvon's men, as she didn't recognize the voice and no Shepherd would accuse her of that.

The General himself, present, frowned. "I apologize for my subordinate's words - he has no place in saying something so foul and... untrue. However," General Yvon continued, "There may be a point to his ill speaking. Are you, a woman who may very well have been on Plegia's side a year ago, entirely capable in making such a bold judgement that could bring down our army?"

Robin reeled back. "Wha - I think that I _am -"_

"Enough!" Chrom interrupted. "General, Robin our esteemed tactician, even if her previous occupation is a mystery. Her character is of no concern to you other than where she places you on the battlefield."

The General replied, "Of course! I was just wondering if her choice was sound after a hard, head-rattling week. After all, this is a tough gamble she gives."

"Then what do you propose we do with them, then?" Chrom asked warily. Robin narrowed her eyes. Chrom had fallen straight into Yvon's carefully concealed trap.

"Take them with us for a few days, " came the smooth return. "See if they are telling the truth... and if so, free them as our tactician says."

Chrom looked torn between Robin's choice and Yvon's new plan. It would waste resources, sure, but could be safer. With a sinking heart, Robin anticipated the worst.

"Just for a couple of days, then, " Chrom decided. "But what do we do if we see them as Gangrel's spies, or not trustworthy?"

General Yvon looked directly at Robin as he spoke. "We kill them."

* * *

 **This is my first time writing a Fire Emblem story. Please review telling me what you think, and how I might be able to improve on the story!**


End file.
